


What do you want me to do? Slit my wrists?

by now_itsjustthegas



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_itsjustthegas/pseuds/now_itsjustthegas
Summary: so yk the line “what do you want me to do? slit my wrists?”i was thinking like what if he aCtuAlly diD :((( obviously he didn’t thats why im writing thisTW: cutting, blood, suicidal thoughts
Relationships: Seymour Krelborn/Audrey Fulquard
Kudos: 20





	What do you want me to do? Slit my wrists?

“I haven’t got anymore! What do you want me to do? Slit my wrists?!” Seymour cried  
“Go on then...” Audrey II replied, grinning devilishly  
“What?! No...”  
“Come on, Krelborn...you’re not a pussy are you?”  
“Yes-“  
“Think about your future...with Audrey?”  
“Audrey?”  
“Come on...without success, why the hell would she like a ugly little nerd like you?”  
“Okay...but just this once”  
The plant just grinned. Seymour walked down to his room, finding a spare razor blade in his drawer. He didn’t actually need to shave but in case he ever got some stubble, he has razors. Well, that’s what he told Mr Mushnik when he asked about it. Actually, Seymour had thought about hurting himself before, thought about killing himself but every time he just remembered Audrey. Helping Audrey, being there for Audrey, literally doing anything with Audrey, it kept him going. He did get really close a couple of times though.  
“It’s just this once...and the scars will fade eventually right?” he muttered to himself while walking back up the stairs to the plant. He unbuttoned the cuff on his sleeve and rolled it up to expose his forearm, he looked at the razor in his hand the back at his bare skin. He was terrified.  
“We don’t have all day, Krelborn” the plant interrupted his thoughts.  
“Okay, I-I’ll do it”  
The plant opened his mouth, Seymour’s arm was outstretched into it. He slashed the blade across his arm, biting his lip so he wouldn’t scream, tears brimmed in his eyes. The redness dripped down his arm into the plants mouth, he finally looked at his arm. It wasn’t that deep, but it felt like he’d cut his entire arm off.  
“More, Krelborn...” the plant stated like it was obvious. A tear rolled down Seymour’s cheek, he sliced again.  
———  
It took 6 cuts before the plant was satisfied, he wanted more but Seymour felt like he was going to pass out. He stumbled down the stairs to get some tissue, quickly wet it and dabbed his arm. He winced at the stinging. He didn’t have proper bandages so he just ended up using loads of band-aids, at least he wore long sleeves every day so Mr Mushik of Audrey wouldn’t notice. Not that Mr Mushnik would care that much...but Audrey, he definitely wouldn’t want Audrey to know. He got changed and went to bed, he was fast asleep almost immediately.  
———  
The next day, it was hell. His arm was constantly sore and he was worried about the band-aids coming off under his sleeves.  
“Hi Seymour!” it was Audrey  
“Oh, uh, hi Audrey!” he smiled  
“How are you today?”  
“I’m...” he couldn’t help but think about the previous night “...fine, you seem happy though”  
“I’m just so happy for you, and your success, this plant is helping the shop so much...although, oh never mind it’s silly”  
“Oh no, Audrey, you can tell me”  
“Well, Orin makes us have a shared bank account so all my money goes to him as well...”  
“Why don’t you break up with him?” Seymour didn’t fully realise what he was saying until he said it “I mean- um- uh-“  
“I couldn’t...he’d get real mad”  
“He doesn’t treat you nicely though, does he? I’m sure there’s a million other people that could treat you better than him”  
“I know but...I ain’t got a choice, I don’t wanna stay with him forever but I don’t know how to escape-“  
“Krelborn! Stop chattin’, more workin’” Mr Mushnik’s voice boomed through the store.  
“Sorry Mr Mushnik” he said awkwardly.  
———  
Every few days, the plant would be hungry again and Seymour would have to do the thing he dreaded. In a horrendous cycle of pain, exhaustion, discomfort, anxiety and then cycle began again with pain.  
He was surprised he hadn’t died of loss of blood yet. It was the 4th time he had to put himself in danger for that stupid plant, but at least it was better than killing people right?  
He had already rolled up his sleeve, by this point he was running out of room to cut. Audrey II opened its mouth ready for its next meal, Seymour was about to slice when the plant snapped shut but he still ended up slashing his arm accidentally. He winced, tearing up straight away.  
“Seymour!” it was Audrey  
“No no, Audrey! I’m fine, I’m fi-“ he tried to run to his bedroom, passing out after two steps.  
———  
He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the brightness of the light next to him.  
“Oh sorry Seymour, I moved the light there so I could see better”  
“See wha- oh...” he looked down at his arm, it was all bandaged up “Audrey, I’m sorry”  
“Why are you sorry?”  
“For doing...this”  
“Oh Seymour, don’t apologise, just...please don’t do it again...I-“ he teared up slightly “I don’t wanna see you hurt” her voice was shaky.  
“I’m so sorry, Audrey! I’ll never do it again”  
She immediately pulled him into a tight hug, he hesitated at first before hugging back. He could smell her perfume, and once again he was reminded why he never hurt himself in the first place.  
Audrey.


End file.
